


hear the sea

by joysamo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Joysa, TwiceVelvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: joy and sana get a beach all to themselves.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	hear the sea

**Author's Note:**

> sana once said she loved red velvet's song hear the sea, so it always reminds me of her
> 
> also please forgive me for posting a summer fic in winter, this has been a wip since january ;-;

Their car rolled to a gentle stop in the parking lot. Sana pulled on the handbrake, and Joy hopped out first, yanking one of the back doors open to grab a tote bag and some towels.

The lot was just as desolate and quiet as the small side road to access it had been, and Joy breathed a sigh of relief knowing their little hideaway had remained preserved, untainted by strange visitors.

Not another car for miles. Only her and Sana. Just the way she liked it.

It was serene, the last week of a warm and pleasant summer. Joy took in a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill her lungs, and the salty sea air clear her senses. Then she tucked the towels under her arm and waited patiently for Sana to lock up.

"Got everything?" Sana rounded the car, slipping one of many ties off of her wrist to bunch her hair up into a bun. She made sure to ask again when she spotted Joy nodding. "You're sure? What about the suncream?"

Joy held up a bottle and waved it with a sheepish smile before dropping it into the weighty bag hanging from her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice."

"Just checking," Sana laughed.

Holding hands, they set off walking, making their way down a small path together, bare shoulders bumping as they tried to navigate the lumpy sand in loose sandals and sliders.

The narrow path soon spread out into a large expanse of sand, and after pushing through a little foliage, they arrived on a secret strip of beach.

Just like their many previous visits, there wasn't a single soul in sight. It felt, as it always did on their little beach, like they were the only two people on Earth, and for as long as they remained there, as though only they existed, far from the worries of the world.

It was almost surreal. A beautiful stretch of blue water, all to themselves. No rude visitors kicking up sand or making noise. No pollution, no plastic bottles or bags damaging the local environment. Even the sand itself felt heavenly on the skin, not at all abrasive or burning to the touch. It was practically a paradise. And it was all theirs, as it had been for the whole summer.

"C'mon." Joy tugged Sana along, taking her up close to the shoreline, where crystal clear water lapped lazily at the sand, and dropped one of the towels.

Sana got to unraveling it, flapping it around in the air before laying the towel neat on the sand, and Joy dug the suncream out of her bag before slipping it off of her shoulder and dropping that, too, next to where Sana had parked herself.

Noticing the bottle in her girlfriend's hand, Sana looked up, a hand covering her brow to act as a visor against the bright sun, and smirked. "Do me?"

Joy let out a little snort, and rolled her eyes. "Well, when you ask so nicely..."

Rolling onto her front, Sana folded her arms under her chin to rest on, and Joy stood over the top of her, settling down to straddle her hips.

The cap flipped open, Joy squeezed a generous amount of white cream into her hand, and then she began rubbing it into Sana's shoulders and lower back, skirting around her bikini top.

"Hm," Sana moaned quietly, the cool cream soothing her skin. "Did you get under the straps?"

"Wait a minute, I'm getting there," Joy scolded her lightly, taking her time to make sure Sana was properly covered—didn't want her girlfriend to end up all burnt and sore. Definitely not after last time, she had been in pain for days.

Gathering up a little more of the coconut-scented cream, Joy poked her fingers under the strings of Sana's bikini, and then the flimsy tie around the back of her neck.

"Okay, you're done." Joy climbed off, passing her the bottle. "Now—do mine?"

Once covered from head-to-toe, and able to bask safely under the heat of the sweltering sun, they were allowed to finally relax.

Sana sat cross legged with her girlfriend's head in her lap, humming a sweet tune as she twisted fiery red locks into two little buns, and Joy gazed out peacefully over the water, content to have her hair played with.

The pleasant sound of Sana's singing, and that of small waves forming, splashing gently, was the perfect soundtrack for the stunning visual that kept Joy from ever wanting to leave: the pristine sea, tinged a lovely, light shade of tropical turquoise, with quiet ripples that sparkled, glistening under the sun.

It was the definition of idyllic, but simply observing was only half of the fun.

"Water looks nice again today," Joy commented, craning her neck to look up at Sana. "Wanna go for a dip?"

"Sure." Sana had just finished tying up one of Joy's buns, and grinned down at her. "Race you."

Before she had time to react, Sana had slipped out from under her, and Joy's head dropped with a thud onto the towel covered sand.

"Hey!" Joy yelled, a hand clutched to the back of her head as she jumped up to her feet. But Sana had already taken off, leaving her skirt and sandals discarded in a trail leading towards the sea, giggling as her feet met the water. "That's not fair!"

Joy quickly slipped out of her sliders, and stripped off her shorts, breaking into a short sprint to catch up. And when she did, arriving by her smug girlfriend's side, she grabbed Sana's wrist and kept going, dragging her out until the chilly water came up to their waists.

"Sooyoung!" Sana squealed. She attempted to retreat back into the sunbaked shallows where it was significantly warmer, but Joy had grabbed her in a tight back-hug, keeping her put. "Let go, it's freezing!"

"You cheated!" Joy retorted. It was only her right to get payback, but after Sana started whining, she softened up and let go. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry—"

A swift hand cut through the air and smacked hard against the surface of the water, splashing it in every direction. Though most of it landed on Joy, the intended target.

"Sana!" Scrunching up her eyes, Joy fumbled around blindly, managing to push her away.

Hearing her girlfriend's self-satisfied giggles, Joy huffed, and turned away to hide the smirk that formed as a devious plot to enact revenge came to mind. Then, she acted as though her life depended on it.

"Babe, that really hurt— my eyes, they're stinging," she groaned in faux-pain, making an effort to hunch herself over slightly to give off the appearance that she had genuinely been injured.

Immediately, Sana felt the sting of regret in her chest, and she inched closer, reaching out to put an apologetic and comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Sooyoung, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

Joy span around, cool water cupped in her hands, and threw it in Sana's face at point-blank range, cackling in victory as she sputtered and screamed.

With a sincere apology on the tip of her tongue, Sana's lips had been parted when Joy launched her surprise attack, meaning plenty of the bitter water thrown at her had ended up in her mouth—the rest in her hair and eyes.

Sensing one last shot to get her girlfriend back and come out on top, Sana puckered her lips, and sprayed her with a salty mist.

"Sana, that's absolutely disgusting," Joy groused, wiping at her face with a dry forearm. But, even with how gross it was, she just couldn't help a chuckle when she saw her girlfriend's cute victory grin. "Alright, fine. You win. I can't beat you at your own game."

"Hm." Sana pondered over her easy surrender, a mischievous smile still tugging at her glossy pink lips. "You're not one to give up a fight so easily. I think you're just turning soft."

Joy let out a single bark of laughter at her teasing, and dropped a hand by her side, her gaze caught on the ripples she created as her fingers dragged slowly through the water.

"Too soft, maybe," she muttered.

Sana waded closer, cupping Joy's cheeks in both hands, and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose. "Nope, you're just right. The perfect amount of softness."

A wholesome smile appeared on her face then, bunching up her cheeks and curving her eyes.

Joy's hands settled on Sana's hips. "Only for you."

Sana laughed, airy and light, and slipped her hands around the back of Joy's neck, fingers idly playing with the loose hairs on her nape. As she leaned in, the tip of her nose brushed against Joy's, and she kissed her softly: an act of intimacy that they had indulged in countless times before, but one that still stole the very air from Joy's lungs every single time, without fail.

When Sana reluctantly pulled back (the smallest of distances was all she could bear), Joy gave her another quick peck. Then, abruptly, squeezed her arms around her, and effortlessly lifted her out of the water.

Sana squeaked, letting out a few high-pitched giggles when she realised what was happening, and wrapped her legs tight around Joy's waist to secure herself.

The position allowed Sana to latch onto her girlfriend's neck while the latter slowly carried them back towards the shore. Joy's breathing hitched when Sana began kissing and licking away the little salty droplets she had splashed onto her during their battle.

Hands easily slipped from their strong hold on Sana's thighs to squeezing over her bikini bottoms, and Joy drank in the few low chuckles she earned in response, feeling them vibrate against her skin.

She span around, legs splashing in the shallow water, and carefully sat them down so that Sana was perched in her lap, the sea level coming up to their stomachs.

At that, Sana finally ceased her amorous attack, leaving a hickey to remember her by, no doubt, and Joy took a moment to gaze into her lidded eyes.

They were a deep, warm brown, with flecks of gold that sparkled in the light.

Stunning, and all too easy for Joy to get lost in. Though she would willingly spend an eternity in Sana's eyes if she could.

"You know," Sana started, her voice soft and gentle—not wanting to disturb the tranquility that had settled like the water around them. "For someone who can't even swim, you sure love coming to this beach."

"I've told you before," Joy said, pausing to smile up at Sana. A contented sigh escaped her, and her hands began grazing slowly up and down her girlfriend's soft thighs. "This place could be a junkyard and I'd still love it all the same, as long as I'm here with you. This is where our memories are, where we spent almost our entire summer together. This place, stunning as it is, would honestly mean nothing to me if I didn't have you to share it with."

A light dusting of pink appeared on Sana's cheeks, spreading rapidly across her perfect features, all the way to the tips of her ears.

She was blushing, actually blushing. And Joy couldn't help but laugh.

It usually took a great deal of shameless flirting to draw the same kind of reaction from her girlfriend, but with just a few heartfelt words, she had turned the playful, flirty Sana that she knew all too well into a bashful mess.

"You're adorable," Joy whispered, equally as careful as to not break the precious tender moment they were sharing. Her eyes fluttered to a close, and she leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Sana's mouth. "I wish this didn't have to end."

Sana sighed against her. "I know, sweetie, but summer's almost over… I have to go home." Connecting their foreheads, Joy whined at the painful reminder, and Sana kissed her little pout away, promising, "I'll see you again in winter. We could go skiing! Rent a lodge… cuddle by the fire?"

Joy hummed, her fingers playing at Sana's waistband. "I'd like that. But for now… can we just stay like this?"

"Of course." Sana kissed her again. And again. And again. On her lips. Her nose. Her cheek. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


End file.
